conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuhonen
''Kuhonen Köömea ''or simply ''Kuhonen ''is the language spoken by the kuhoni people, inhabitants of ''Kuhos ''island, at the north of Europe. Linguistically, Kuhonen is unrelated to the other languages of Europe and indeed, as language isolate, any other known language. The Kuhonen language is spoken by 67% of kuhoni in all territories (19,805 out of 29,560). Vocabulary Kuhonen - English A a aasdikaten num. five hundred aasta num. five aastadi num. fifty addeti (adde-) verb. (I conj.) to undestand adii (adi-) verb. (I conj.) to give adjektivi subs. adjective ahkit subs. age ahtë conj. that (introducing a subordinate clause) aiskriim subs. ice cream ajähta subs. grandfather akadëmi subs. academy alastavuödi subs. archive alkohöli subs. alcohol allëna adj. alone; lonely; isolated alläskuva subs. college; university aloduollu subs. windmill altääskunta subs. republic Amërikon Tumin Lehësalat subs. (abrev. ATL) United States of America anališereti (anališeret-) verb. (I conj.) to analyse analüšat subs. analysis apilaa subs. wool apuöötaimma (apuöötain-) verb. (IV conj) to wreck; to founder; to wrack; to beach araktu subs. trunk aranšë adj. orange aretö prep. before arkëpišut subs. archbishop arktiihhiire subs. arctic hare armähä subs. spider artikulëren subs. articulation; joint artiljëta subs. farm; ranch; estate; plantation artuvö subs. cruise arvalat subs. energy; power arvešuö subs. umbrella arvi subs. rain arviidi (arviid-) subs. (I conj.) to rain asparkosa subs. asparagus astëëri subs. metal; steel auperkin subs. aubergine (eggplant) auto subs. (abrev. of autokari) car autokari subs. car; vehicle; auto automatika subs. automatic automatiseren subs. automation avurö subs. steam; vapour D d daan adj. danish Daanmärk subs. Denmark daanon subs. danish language dainas subs. folksong dansa (dans-) verb. (II conj.) to dance de conj. if; in case that; supposing dëëhri subs. day; journey dëëhri tiirë! expres. good day! (any time of the day) deja adv. already; now; ever; yet dërö subs. door dialëktu subs. dialect diimi subs. name diirë! expr. hey!; hello!; hi!; how are you? (informal) djaatë subs. butter djëda subs. science djätta subs. right; right side dokka subs. doll dramätu subs. drama; play duš subs. shower E e Ëëluvet subs. September ëëlöva subs. autumn (ending) ëëtsi subs. steel ëhpe subs. brother ëhpehuvati (ëhpehuvat-) verb. (I conj.) to become a relative; to be a life partner; to be fellow ëhpevuöta subs. brotherhood ekkesi subs. eye ekraan subs. screen ekuurja subs. disgust; nausea; pish ekuurjadëa adj. disgusting; loathsome; carrion; loathful ëlan adv. no ëliin adv. never eljö prep. after elmänt subs. world ëlnöt pron. nothing ëluus pron. no one; nobody; none enkelu subs. angel -ennast suf. pos. their erënesi num. ninety erënkaten num. nine hundred erëntsa num. nine esiimma (esiin-) verb. (IV conj.) to love; to like; to adore esiin subs. love esömendëëhri subs. Monday -ët suf. pos. his; hers; its etsëëri subs. summer etsuuka subs gloves H h haajat subs. wedding; marriage; wedlock haddi subs. price; cost; charge hajavema (hajave-) verb. (III conj.) to get married hanäru subs. duck hastö subs. dust; powder hauden subs. season hedu subs. salmon hëimma (hëin-) verb. (IV conj.) to shoot; to throw; to launch hekaaksin subs. airplane heltö subs. south Helumë subs. January helvë subs. hell Heläikka subs. Greece heläikkidë adj. greek heläikon subs. greek language hënen subs. light; illumination hesi num ten hest subs. leaf; leafage het subs. hour hiire subs. hare hikku subs. mouse hilëma subs. virgin; maiden; girl hilkuma (hilku-) verb. (III conj.) to reject; to discard; to refuse hin conj. then; so Hispäina subs. Spain hispäinidë adj. spanish hispäinon subs. spanish language hjattëmma (hjattën-) verb. (IV conj.) to work hjelö subs. glass (material) Hjäsja subs. France hjäsjanon subs. french language hoikama (hoika-) verb. (III conj) to open holtö subs. owl holvun subs. howling holvuti (holvut-) verb. (I conj.) to howl horöskopi subs. horoscope hossüma (hossi-) verb. (III conj.) to touch; to hit; to impinge on hossüüekraan subs. touchscreen huidut adv. very; much; a lot; too much huika (huik-) verb. (II conj.) to cry huksehëa subs. building; construction; fabric hukseheti (huksehet-) verb. (I conj.) to build; to edificate huutkö subs. ash; cinder; scobs huöd subs. drink; beverage huöki subs. arm huöma (huö-) verb. (III conj.) to drink hükkö subs. bull; ox hädin subs. monkey hälpa subs. hearth höimanen adv. repeatedly; continuously höv subs. thorn höösa subs. house hööspüsö subs. hospital I i iddes subs. dawn; morning iddes tiirë! expres. good morning! idja adj. light; clear; transparent iikëše subs. church ikkëta subs. west ikkö subs. toe ilmëa adj. dark; dim; deep; murky; obscure ilmuömen adj. best inas subs. dream inëmina adj. human inen pron. my; mine ingalku subs. turkey inkëa adj. cruel; ruthless; atrocious; evil inšjäneeri subs. engineer irjälu subs. shadow irö subs. hero ispëli subs. mirror -issä suf. pos. your (plural) issä pron. your istuöma (ist(u)-) verb. (III conj.) to be (used to denote existence at a location) isäti subs. aunt ivän adj. worse J j jaikimmë pron. (abrev. Jmmë.) mistress jaikuö pron. (abrev. Jö.) mister jaikuömin subs. Sunday jakket subs. jacket jaru subs. lake jëdukse! expr. good luck! jëëkuaati subs. Biology Jeesö Kristust subs. Jesus Christ jëska subs. widow 2 jët pron. his; hers; its jëtepüsö subs. sport jola adj. yellow jumitsaa subs. beet junöra adj. young; new juodas subs. flower; bloom juodäs subs. spring (ending) Juodäsmet subs. May jušta subs. cheese jutsaa subs. Christmas Jutsaahüman subs. December juvë subs. fish jüsi subs. elbow jä pron. I jälluus adv. today järpi subs. wire; wire mesh Jäätutsen subs. March jöhka subs. river jön (o(n)-) verb. (irregular) to be; to exist; to become jöris adj. foreign; exterior; outlandish; exotic jööla subs. game; play; play set; prank jöölma (jööl-) verb. (IV conj.) to play; to romp; to toy K k kaalentari subs. calendar kaanu subs. oven; furnace; klin kaart subs. card; map kaasi subs. wind kaatsa subs. year kaavoli subs. cabbage kahhämari subs. squid kaikis adj. close; near; nearby kajön (kao(n)-) verb. (I conj.) to can; to may kalas subs. shark kalavö subs. law; legislation; statu kalavöman subs. judge kalliö subs. window kalpëëme subs. kid; child kameraren subs. camera kampë subs. room; chamber kangö subs. whore; prostitute kaptu subs. hat kartu subs. cake; pie karuömarö subs. crab karäts subs. carrot katen num. hundred katsö subs. box këita subs. mouth keitsäri subs. emperor këles adj. wide këmpö subs. bell; ring; chime kemök subs. chimney kënaina adj. female; femenine kënainë subs. woman këpuli subs. onion keset prep. beneath kesitsa subs. fox këtsuupi subs. ketchup kidoksi subs. text kiiltsa subs. key kiirvi adj. deaf Kina subs. China kinëlta subs. candle kinëma subs. cinema; movie kinon subs. chinese language kirja (kiri-/kirj-) verb. (II conj.) to write kirjösta subs. writing; script kirkis subs. cross (christianism) kirpëla subs. fury; rage; fierceness kiskaten num. two hundred Kjarästala subs. Russia kjarästalon subs. russian language Kjarästis Pëteratsiala subs. Russian Federation kjëhti num. twenty kjot adj. little; smal; short; minor kjumö subs. juice kjuu subs. knee kjuuhma (kjuuh-) verb. (III conj.) to lick kjuuhä subs. tongue kokë subs. child; baby koljëma (koljë-) verb. (III conj.) to learn kometö subs. peasant; farmer; countryman kompuutëlö subs. computer kontroli subs. remote control koolu subs. school koopi (koop-) verb. (I conj.) to copy; to transcript; to duplicate kotsika subs. coin kriim subs. cream Kriskokë subs. Kuhonen Christmas gift-bringer Kristtöst subs. (variant: jutsaa) Christmas kristuustö subs. Christianism kroon subs. government; army kruööd subs. plank Kuhonenko Köömila Natjönëa Akadëmia (KKNA) subs. Kuhonen Language National Academy Kuhömala Tülkuat Altääskuntala subs. Kuhoma Island Republic kuliisi subs. pliers; nipper; pincers; puller kulturëa adj. cultural kulturi subs. culture kuluri subs. color Kulövadi subs. June kum subs. eraser kumi (kum-) verb. (I conj.) to eat kummest subs. meal; feed kuni subs. person; individual; subject; persona kunli subs. teardrop kuohtë num. two kupre subs. copper kurkö subs. corn kurö subs. gold kuuli subs. ear kuulima (kuuli-) verb. (III conj.) to hear kuupikö subs. cucumber kuurpin subs. pumpkin kuus mö conj. because kuö subs. coral kuömma subs. hand kuöša subs. age; period kuövaht subs. bed kuöölu subs. ice küku subs. swan külu subs. pigment kümme subs. time kümän subs. sun kümänensistëmas subs. solar system kümänule adj. sunny künä subs. wallet Küpros subs. Cyprus küš subs. leather küšatime subs. keyboard küsva subs. tooth küsvöjoomik subs. dentist küsö subs. dove kütää subs. mushroom Küvant subs. October käiha adj. evil; bad; ill käimendu adj. digital käks subs. blood käkäos subs. chocolate; cocoa kängat subs. socks käši subs. skin käsi (käs-) verb. (I conj.) to find; to meet; to encounter kätsaali subs. pineapple käulla (käu-) verb. (II conj.) to freeze kävuit expr. excuse me! käälin subs. queen käändu subs. stork kääpi subs. coffee kääs subs. cat; kitty köhka subs. ant köhta subs. forehead kökku subs. plum köksima (köksi-) verb. (III conj.) to bleed kölet subs. garner; granary kölin subs. dwarf kömen subs. cumin kömpa subs. wave könest subs. people; poblation; nation; country könju subs. king köreemma (köreen-) verb. (IV conj.) to praise; to laud; to magnify körespen subs. praise; laudation körespendëëhri subs.. Saturday körmö subs. body kösprilut subs. eyeglasses köst subs. hail Köstäkku subs. February köödeksan subs. juniper kööka subs. cock; rooster köölme subs. knife kööme subs. language; idiom köömedjëd subs. linguistics kööv subs. claw; talon köövainen subs. vampire L l laakojä subs. seagull lahtäs subs. spear laihä subs. beach lankö subs. relatives-in-law lëëdulane subs. adress lëëmu adj. slow lëëst subs. train lehënga subs. question; asking lehënka (lehënk-) verb. (II conj.) to ask; to inquire lehësa subs. State lëhi subs. milk lejö subs. lion lepma (lemp-) verb. (II conj) to run lëppö subs. apple lerja subs. letter; lyrics letsati subs. lettuce levaa subs. ship; vessel; watercraft leät subs. anus liimon subs. lemon liköri subs. liquor linkulla subs. city lirjuusta subs. bookstore; library litaatu subs. castle ljehhi subs. garlic loutta (loutt-) verb. (II conj.) to find lukë subs. towel luksö subs. bone luköma subs. spring luukas subs. bow luuska subs. lizard luäkkö subs. valley luömen adv. yesterday lüüdes subs. warm; hot lähtuömen subs. assembly; meeting lääti subs. sheep Löikkas subs. August löista subs. night; twilight löista tiirë! expres. good evening! lösta (löst-) verb. (II conj.) to meet; to discover; to find; to know lövë subs. laurel lööut subs. place; site; position lööuti (lööut-) verb. (I conj) to locate; to situate; to localiz; to refer M m maalu adj. big mahas subs. writing desk; desk mahtööme subs. seal (animal) majësteri subs. teacher; professor majöneesi subs. mayonnaise majööt subs. dessert makkara subs. pasta makät pron. you (plural/formal) maköt pron. you (singular/formal) mangö subs. mango marännekö subs. History maränti (maränt-) verb. (I conj.) to tell; to relate; to narrate mašina subs. machine; engine mašäita subs. left; left side meed subs. measure meeri subs. moon mehas subs. foot mehaspalö subs. football mehhena subs. horse mëksa subs. bee mëlö adj. better mend pron. we mëntëima (mëntëin-) verb. (V conj.) to lunch mëntëissi subs. lunch menüüat subs. menu met subs. month midöla subs. medal miin pron. when miin tö? pron. inter. when? mind (minu-) verb. (I conj.) to come minjä subs. nest minunä adj. smallest; least minut subs. minute minä adj. smaller; minor mista tö? pron. inter. from where? mivë pron. where mivë tö pron. inter. where? mjëëkkuli subs. fog; mist mjöd subs. honey -mmä suf. pos. our moikä subs. hill mosëa adj. sweet mosö adv. very; much Muhaamad subs. Mohammed muhalaam subs. Islam muhamaalidë adj. muslim muides pron. who muides tö? pron. inter. who? mundu subs. world murku subs. mud; swamp murueit subs. mermaid; siren musiiki subs. music münk subs. monk müüti (müüt-) verb. (I conj.) to wash mähhä adj. the biggest mäjura adj. larger; bigger mälki subs. teat; breast; mammal mänta subs. blanket mäntema subs. wrap; shawl mö pron. what mö tö? pron. inter. what? mölla tö? pron. inter. to where? mön pron. whose (singular) möst pron. whose (plural) möövant subs. snake N n nahhi subs. snow nalka subs. east naltu subs. fingernail nammi subs. candy natura subs. nature nëërri subs. mother nëhaten num. three hundred nëhesi num. thirty nëlki subs. block; quatrain nëlkö subs. neck nëlt num. three -nema suf. diminutive suffix -nen suf. pos. my nënu subs. nose netkaama (netkaa-) verb. (III conj.) to cry out; to scream niimösu subs. elephant noikä subs. witch numeri subs. number nureessa subs. flag nuukkö subs. hound; dog nuusa subs. nurse; maid nüü adv. now näis! expres. ok!; alright!; great! nävaddëëhri subs. Friday nöksi (nöks-) verb. (I conj.) to chase; to hunt nölpa subs. mole Nörratsi subs. Norway nöö subs. fool; joker; idiot O o odiiras adj. barren; desolate; bare oissä pron. your (plural) okë interj. yes!; ok! okënkö subs. shoe oljö subs. oil ommä pron. our; ours omäru adj. bitter on num. one onnast pron. their onöilaka subs. chicken opëksa subs. bread orepi subs. stag; deer ošalö subs. coat; fur; shield; skin osuras adj. shining; hot; polished; flashy; effulgent osurma (osur-) verb. (IV conj.) to shine; to bright ouskö subs. wolf ouskölaika subs. werewolf P p paarpuna subs. flower pahäina adj. little; wispy pairu subs. hammer pakjön adv. very; much; a lot; too much palö subs. ball panki subs. bank panköke subs. pancake pannin adv. always; ever; at all times panuus pron. someone; somebody panöt pron. all; everything papëri subs. paper papüüri subs. bible paras subs. bar pasäini subs. Easter patki subs. barrel; keg; cask; hogshead patuna subs. soup; pottage patuura subs. frog paura (paur-) verb. (II conj.) to laugh pëësatëëhri subs. noon; afternoon pëësatëëhrit tiirë! expres. good afternoon! pëëssa subs. half; moiety pëhhaten num. four hundred pëhhesi num. forty pehin adv. a little; some; few pehmä adj. calm; quiet; peaceful peilö subs. blade peiren subs. reindeer pëla subs. head pensameendu subs. thought; thinking perë adj. green pësi subs. pillow petëëlu subs. school petëënimma verb. (IV conj.) to teach pettja (petti-/pettj-) verb. (II conj.) to beg; to ask; to request piëëhku subs. storm piiperi subs. pepper pilin subs. arrow pimëis adj. light; weightless; slim pinnäped subs. seal (animal) pintiilatsa subs. butterfly pišut subs. bishop pitsikëis adj. last; final pitäj subs. flea pjaata subs. plate; dish plaamma (plaan-) verb. (IV conj.) to plan; to design; to arrange; to program planët subs. planet plö subs. fruit poikka subs. chick politsi subs. police politsiman subs. policeman ponan subs. boy; lad posküs subs. son poulu subs. bottle prohjëktu subs. project pruktu subs. fruit Prätsila subs. Brazil prätsilidë adj. brazilian prökoli subs. broccoli pröveet subs. prophet pudö subs. porridge puhutsa subs. goat puksä subs. cheek pulën subs. final; ending pumi subs. mountain pussia subs. busy pusö subs. bus puukekaili subs. charcoal; coal puuki subs. book puurri subs. father puövilu subs. flour pülsa subs. sausage püpsa subs. kiss pürku subs. circle pälja (päli-/pälj-) verb. (II conj.) to go; to will pälkka subs. salary; wages; earnings pälten subs. bridge päskire subs. axe päädasdëëhri subs. Thursday pääitas subs. avocado pääsapidë subs. pass; passage päätua num. four pöle adv. no (emphatic denial) pöluu subs. fall; autumn R r ravimet subs. doctor ravimine subs. medicines raviminšopu subs. drugstore; pharmacy riëkti subs. crown rihu subs. money; cash rikas adj. rich rimmin subs. hymn Rimmintoit subs. November rose subs. rose (flower) rotsö subs. pipe rumara adj. brown ruoola subs. cloud ruoolule adj. cloudy ruuma subs. rope; string ruömpas subs. stone; rock ruössu subs. tomato ruööma subs. life ruöömi (ruöön-) verb. (I conj.) to live räde subs. well (from water) rälvö subs. weapon räts subs. wheel röipi subs. raven röngu subs. ghost; spirit; demon röusia subs. iron röv subs. rib rööd subs. resin rööng subs. peace S s saakanti subs. dragon sahkaten num. seven hundred sahtanën num. seven sahtesi num. seventy saidit! expres. goodbye! (in a formal occasion) saisinkö subs. strawberry sakku subs. bird saksidë adj. german sakson subs. german language Saksöma subs. Germany salata subs. salad salpaas subs. sand samaakkö subs. amphibian sehkaten num. six hundred sehkesi num. sixty seipö subs. soap sejë mö tö? pron. (inf. seitö?) why? sekën num. six sëkëppi subs. cow sekkasu subs. secret sëkkë adj. red seksi subs. sex sekund subs. second selëd subs. silver sëmanlardömet subs. continent; mainland šemen num. thousand sëmma subs. earth; land semmääkö subs. earthworm sënlëppö subs. potato serpent subs. serpent servi (serv-) verb. (I conj.) to serve siikalu subs. wing siimi subs. telephone siinapu subs. mustard siint subs. saint siipëla subs. cave; cavern šiira subs. sister šiivirö subs. squid siivä subs. beard šikkeeras subs. scissors sikkëli subs. bicycle siköpin subs. stick; baton; cane; wand šimpansi subs. chimp; chimpanzee sipërjonouskö subs. siberian worlf šipsa subs. french fries sistëmas subs. system šokoläd subs. chocolate solmö subs. helmet soomine subs. health soorsi subs. throat šopu subs. shop; store sorö subs. eagle -ssä suf. pos. your (singular) suëte subs. sweater suihkö subs. shower; bathroom suonna subs. cloth; fabric suonnima (suonni-) verb. (III conj.) to wear surkülit subs. scorpion šuukö subs. sugar šuvit subs. skull suödi subs. carbon suöva subs. north sükka adj. tall sämua subs. word sämuusta (sämu(a)-) verb. (II conj.) to speak säärpa subs. horn säärta (säärt-) verb. (II conj.) to search sö subs. salt söiden adj. salty söiras adj. recent; new; fresh söitisa adv. late šök subs. beak sökki subs. tree sömölet subs. velvet söng subs. liquid; fluid söni subs. luck söppat subs. seed sörtu subs. ring sörvat subs. friend söö subs. weather sööri subs. treasure söös adj. dry T t tahha! expres. hello!; hi! taksö subs. taxi talkka subs. pig; swine taltö subs. roof talö adj. great; big; expensive Talö Prittänja subs. Great Britain tapäista (tapäist-) verb. (II conj.) to slice in half; to cut in half; to divide in two parts tarp prep. between Tarpört subs. Tarport (Kuhonen capital) tas subs. cup tasa subs. hen tasikö subs. bag; purse; handbag taukölta (taukölt-) verb. (II conj.) to dig tëë subs. tea tëëpoulen subs. teapot teknaalas subs. tecnology tëkstide subs. testament tëkstikö subs. witness televista subs. television; TV ten adj. black; dark tepahuö subs. demon tërë subs. god; deity teskö subs. girl; maid; lass tiirë adj. good tirköa subs. turtle tirtu subs. street tohkë subs. team; gang tohtes adj. cold Tohtestöte subs. (literally "cold old man") a figure of Kuhonen folklore similar to Santa Claus tolkä subs. caterpillar tolljët subs. WC; toilet; lavatory toluöma (toluö-) verb. (III conj.) to burn Toluömmet subs. April tolä adj. free toläära subs. freedom totülä subs. pencil traduksima (traduks-) verb. (III conj.) to translate traduktu subs. translation tumin adj. united; hither; joint; linked tumma (tun-) verb. (IV conj.) to unite; to join; to connect tusta subs. ink tuulaju subs. rabbit tuuli subs. sky; heaven tuäli adj. far; remote; distant tuöllis adj. new tühëna subs. smoke tülkuomen adj. isolated tülkö subs. island tämuksa subs. belly tänu prep. behind täsi (täs-) verb. (I conj.) to pull täsruömpas subs. magnet täulla subs. table tö pron. inter. interrogative particle (also used in "yes/no" responses) töika (töik-) verb. (II conj.) to die tökki verb. (I conj.) to do tökmjët subs. taste; flavour tölu subs. fire tömindëëhri subs. Tuesday törk subs. shirt törku subs. market törv subs. womb; uterus töst subs. toast töst subs. birth töstopëksa subs. toast töstopëksovat mašinala subs. toaster töstöma (töstö-) verb. (III conj.) to born töte subs. old man tötä subs. daughter töönt adj. stiff; rigid; viscose U u uksida (uksid-) verb. (II conj.) to swim ukuras adj. happy; glad; fortunate; blissful universitët subs. university urlatsa num. eight urlikaten num. eight hundred urlitsi num. eighty urälöj subs. clock uskjö subs. pigeon uskundat subs. foundation; establishment; basis utësluma (utëslu-) verb. (III conj.) to delete; to exclude V v -vaa suf. aumentative suffix vahku subs. week vaini adj. male; masculine vainö subs. man vajan num. both vajanuölla subs. lightning valuutas! expr. cheers! valönt adj. strong vamëre subs. family varelt adv. early varëomen adv. early; soon; in good time varjären subs. Wednesday varkoneävu subs. tool varkuuhis subs. skyscraper vauksiitta! expr. sure!; of course! vë adv. still; again vëaridë adj. swedish Vëariik subs. Sweden vëarjon subs. swedish language vedeli subs. aquarium vëërsikkë subs. peach veesë subs. egg vëësk subs. fish meat verë subs. corn; maize veru subs. couple vës subs. water vesëhma (vesë-) verb. (IV conj.) to fight vesö pron. other; some other viinö subs. wine viinösinkö subs. grape vjerku subs. meat vjuus prau! expres. see you soon!; see you! vjölu adj. purple vollu subs. button; knob; bud voomö subs. winter vorö subs. wood vules subs. face vulkanu subs. volcano vurtö subs. corpse; body; cadaver vurätsa subs. garden vürin subs. spoon vüröö subs. office; bureau vüskö subs. poison; venom vüüpëlu subs. feather; plumage väini subs. spirit; breath väinö subs. enemy; adversary välka adj. white Välrussi subs. Belarus väunas subs. beans väärkömen adj. worst vöi conj. but; unless; if not vöin subs. brain vöit adj. empty völljurö subs. monster; dragon Vöngari subs. Hungary vöngarnidë adj. hungarian vöngaron subs. hungarian language vönn adj. finnish vönnon subs. finnish language Vönsemma subs. Finland vörk subs. calf vöros subs. cottage; cabin; stable; garner vöstule subs. newspaper vöt subs. animal vövelt adj. easy vöö subs. sea vöörmi subs. finger vöössu subs. whale Ü ü ükkulö subs. hole ükäusu subs. silk ülalani subs. voice ülimen adj. native; original; regional; indigenous ülimenkööme subs. native language ülli subs. star ülösta subs. origin; source; provenance üme adv. yes ürat subs. origin; beginning ürlöima (ürlöi-) verb. (IV conj.) to begin; to start; to initiate Üstakus subs. July Ä ä ähkuut subs. grandson äitösta subs. truth äitöstaasu adj. true; real; fair äkša subs. branch äktama (äkta-) verb. (III conj.) to beware; to look out äktua (äktu-) verb. (II conj.) to cut Änglanest subs. England änglanesti adj. english änglanon subs. english language äntsiklöpet subs. encyclopedia äpstrakt adj. abstract äsilö subs. silence äulama (äula-) verb. (III conj.) to sing ääkö subs. worm äälkö subs. chair Ö ö öahka subs. grandmother ödumeeri subs. lobster öhkoima (öhkoi-) verb. (V conj.) to use (frequentative) öihömaa expres. good night ökkesi (ökkes-) verb. (I conj.) to see ökkesinentik tiirë! expres. It's good to see you! ökkulele adj. blind ölenengo subs. monster ölu subs. bear (animal) ölv subs. elf ömo conj. and ömolanimma (ömolanin-) verb. (IV conj.) to contemplate; to look on öpima (öpi-) verb. (III conj.) to sleep; to rest öpu subs. sleep; sleepiness öru subs. beer; ale örun subs. oak ös katö? pron. inter. (inf: "ösktö?") how much? ös katö haddit? expr. (inf: "ösktöhad?") how much does it cost? ös tö? pron. inter. how many? österi subs. hotel Ötos subs. ancient Kuhonen God of fishing ötse subs. gum (part of the mouth) ötseanu subs. ocean ötsiat subs. uncle